polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UNball
United Nationsball |font-size = Norrmal |nativename = Boule des Nations Unies Bola de las Naciones Unidas Организация Объединённых нацийшар 联合国球 الكرة للأمم المتحدة |founded = October 24, 1945 |onlypredecessor = League of Nationsball |predicon = League of Nations |image = UNImpressives.png |caption = Make peace, not war! |government = Shadow government Intergovernmental organization |personality = Useless, nice, kindhearted, peaceful, idealistic, sleeper, dreamer, suicidal, empathetic but inept, demonic |language = Any Language but some official Russian Chinese French Spanish English Arabic |type = Organization New World Order |capital = New York Cityball |affiliation = Earthball Satan New World Order |religion = All Religions |friends = Almost everyone really, but especially: USAball (sometimes) LEGITIMATE US president My alter ego My best friends Franceball Russiaball Chinaball UKball EUball Portugalball |enemies = ISISball (Everyone knows why) Republic of Chinaball(from 1971) Soviet Unionball (from 1950) Fascismball (always inhumane but secretly a fascist myself) Rodrigo Duterte (sometimes, stop criticizing us) Tringapore (sometimes as they broke several UN laws) North Koreaball (sometimes, always pushing limits with the nukes) NOT MY PRESIDENT!!! Syriaball (Sometimes) Myanmarball (Sometimes) Crimeaball (Majority Members) Republika Srpskaball (No independence for yuo!) Palestineball (keeps demanding independence...) REMOVE PUIGDEMONT!!! |likes = George Soros, condemning scary people from a far distance (especially ISISball and other terrorist organizations), Bombing for goods, globalism, shadow government, Satan |hates = Violence, war, terrorism, extremism, fanaticism, nuclear weapons, weapons in general, MAGA, CLIMATE CHANGE DENIERS, NATIONALISM, ANIME |predecessor = League of Nationsball |intospace = with help of USAball and others |bork = Peace Peace/Globalism Globalism |food = All foods |status = Downward Spiral into depression. |notes = UNball needs to be balanced, and cannot hate anyone. We can condemn people though. |reality = United Nations of Earth |gender = Mostly male }}The UN, or United Nations is a puppet of Satan and Trilluminati an inter-countryball club (intergovernmental organization) created after Naziball and Japanball's mental breakdowns. His father was League of Nationsball, and now his task is to prevent WW3 from happening and nukes from firing, but we can all see he isn't doing a very good job. ' DON’T QUIT YOUR DAYJOB!' Relationships Friends Almost every single countryball and some organizations on Earthball, but the most relevants are: * Trilluminati - My true form, bow before me or die * Bosniaball - Failed to prevent the Srebrenica genocide. * League of Nationsball - Papa, failed to prevent WW2, so I can't let WW3 happen. * NATOball - Lets him do all the warkeeping peacekeeping' work. * Portugalball - Current secretary general. * Rwandaball - Failed to prevent Rwandan Genocide. * South Koreaball - Actually did something by sending Franceball, UKball, Turkeyball, Philippinesball and many others in order to help them fight against North Koreaball and Chinaball during the Korean War. Former secretary-general. * Tamil Eelamball - Failed to prevent Tamil Genocide. * UNICEFball - My son. He never helps anyone. * USAball - One of the founders. Also my building is there. But, please stop being mean to our newest member (Oh wait, I’m thinking of the guy that stole our newest members’ oil). And REMOVE COVFEFE!!! * Rohingyaball - World, please help the Rohingyas. * Vaticanball - The only country in the world not in the United Nations (even though we do have the Holy See). * ASEANball - Asian friends and friends of EUball.(well most of your members). * Turkeyball - Helped A lot of countries. * Maldivesball - We will help you prevent global warming. You're welcome I can into Paris Climate Agreement. Neutral * Myanmarball - Stop killing the Rohingya, they did nothing to you! Looks like you're getting a fresh set of sanctions. * North Koreaball - Stop with that aggression! I'll give you more sanctions if you dont stop! Stop nuking. * Palestineball - Almost into UN but Israelcube doesn't allow it in. * Israelcube - the Arab bloc forced me to say that it is always committing human rights violations against Palestineball. * Philippinesball - You prevented so many kebabs and protected your country during the Asian war. You are good... Well, I forgive you for threatening me to leave me. Just don't do it again, OK? Also, please tell your president to stop criticizing us, OK? I of needings rice, many rice. * Taiwanball - Look, I'm sorry for kicking you out, but you aren't allowed back in until more countries recognize you. * Iranball - Look, I'm sorry for making you a punishment. I should have made a punishment to USAball and Saudi Arabiaball instead. Enemies * ISISball - Don't worry, I condemn this guy from a safe distance! * Talibanball - The same with ISISball * Donald Trump YUO OF FASCIST AND CHEETO HITLER!!! ORANGE MAN BAD!!! YUO NOT OF LEGITIMATE US PRESIDENT, REMOVE COVFEFE!!! BECAUSE OF YUO I CANNOT INTO WORLD PEACE!!! 20 JANUARY 2017 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! YUO NOT OF TAKE MIGRANTS? YUO NOT OF INTO PARIS CLIMATE AGREEMENT? YUO OF INTO MAGA AND AMERICA FIRST? YUO ARE OF ENEMY OF DEMOCRACY, REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!!! ** : I am an enemy of democracy because I am not a democrat. I am a republican. ** : This is why Hillary Clinton is the legitimate US president. * Catalan Republicball (2017) - YUO NOT OF REAL COUNTRY!!! EVERYONE HATE YUO AND SO DO I!!! REMOVE PUIGDEMONT AND KEEP TAKING IN MIGRANTS YUO LITTLE SHIT!!! Or else... UN Security Council The Big Five WWII winners, defeater of Naziball Puppets, Massive Killers, Warlords, biggest weapon sellers, Former And Current Colonialists Of Africa, Middle East, Latin America, Southern Asia and Indochina, Wealth Owner, Bullying Small Balls And Only Legal Nuclear Weapons Owners * USAball- only superpower so duh, fake freedom My Puppet * Russiaball- ex superpower fake democracy My Puppet * Franceball- Atomic gamer with many contacts My Puppet * UKball- Knowledgeable My Puppet * Chinaball- makes many stuff, fake communism My Puppet The G4 Most improbable candidates for a permanent seat. * Indiaball- Chinaball's biggest competitor * Japanball- TECHNOLOGY * Germanyball- is many German. much vrom-vrom His alter ego is my best friend... * Brazilball- rich. Can into FIFA. 2019's Non Permanent Members * Ivory Coastball * Equatorial Guineaball * South Africaball * Kuwaitball * Indonesiaball * Polandball * Peruball * Dominican Republicball * Belgiumball * Germanyball Former Members * Soviet Unionball * Republic of Chinaball * Yugoslaviaball * Czechoslovakiaball Observers * Vaticanball- I love your clothes ! gimme one ! * Palestineball- you can't because... (reads rules which are totally not written by Israelcube) um, holocaust? * Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball- Why are you here, you cannot into clay. Disputed States not in the UN * Sealandball - I Don't recognize you. * Kosovoball- I like you, but Serbija say no tho... * Kurdistanball - Your people are too annoying. * Abkhaziaball- Only , , , and recognize you, and says No. * South Ossetiaball - Only , , , and recognize you, and says No. * Transnistriaball - become independent first * Northern Cyprusball - ehhhh.... Nobody expect your father reorganizes you, and says No tho. * Artsakhball - become independent first * Somalilandball - become fully independent first * Western Saharaball - when Morocco say then you can come :D And I recognize you as a part of Spain TWO PROBLEMS LOL * Taiwanball - its.............................complicated......:/ There are two different Chinas. * Cook Islandsball - who? * Niueball- Where's your population? * Sentineleseball - You hooligans need to learn civilization first. * Wa Stateball (Myanmar) - Aren't you a US state? * New Caledoniaball - Eeew..? Well. Be french and enjoy it. * Bougainvilleball - Well we'll see on referendum on 2020. Gallery Comics Ek6gbma.png|credit from Katalpa L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Y4hq2wtzxy601.png TuvaluComic2.png.jpg F3j45yzolkf21.png UN cartoon1.png Reddit_BobBobingston_I_feel_like_a_brand_new_person.png|I feel like a brand new person! (BobBobingston) Reddit_Koleye_The_UN_Cant_Get_Anything_Right.png|The UN Can't Get Anything Right (koleye) Reddit_icisimousa_SuperUNman.png|SuperUNman (icisimousa) UN&Cyprus.png|Magic Trick (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Magic Show.png|Magic Show (Teh_Sauce_Guy) PuqGcXr.png Gib Aid.png Unballbyethano98.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png UaH0Zuk.png A Tale of the two chinas.jpg Lost Child.jpg UN the Magican Part 3.png|UN The Magician, Episode III (Teh_Sauce_Guy) UN the magican IV.png|UN The Magician, Episode IV (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Raised by narcissists.jpg UN&SouthSudan.png Useless UN.jpg United_for_peace_and_freedom_-_the_founding_members_of_the_United_Nations.png|the UN and its founding members (flags of 1945) Germany's Art.png Is Not Genocide.png Geopoliphysics.jpg ABMf9ns.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png CNOxCDJ.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Uniting_the_World.png|The United Nations, trying to unite the World Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media VoNkUek.png lfayCa3.png ylx0JHp.png ERcFRmc.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Confrontation.png Who is Best.gif No One Listens.png Icelandic Love.png Into Sea Soon.png Trading Game.png Neutral Power.png 69geqhaab1w11.png Links *Facebook page *Adventure of the human rights knights }} zh:联合国球 Category:Organizationballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Category:ISISball Haters Category:USAball Category:Russiaball Category:Chinaball Category:Franceball Category:UKball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Canadaball Category:Mexicoball Category:Guatemalaball Category:Belizeball Category:Haitiball Category:Hondurasball Category:Nicaraguaball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Panamaball Category:Bahamasball Category:Cubaball Category:Dominican Republicball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Grenadaball Category:Costa Ricaball Category:Dominicaball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Barbadosball Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Category:Saint Luciaball Category:Saint Kitts and Nevisball Category:Brazilball Category:Peruball Category:Chileball Category:Argentinaball Category:Boliviaball Category:Colombiaball Category:Ecuadorball Category:Surinameball Category:Guyanaball Category:Venezuelaball Category:Paraguayball Category:Swedenball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Germanyball Category:Norwayball Category:Finlandball Category:Denmarkball Category:Icelandball Category:Italyball Category:Irelandball Category:Greeceball Category:Czechiaball Category:San Marinoball Category:Romaniaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Albaniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Andorraball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Belgiumball Category:Polandball Category:Monacoball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Maltaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Japanball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Malaysiaball Category:East Timorball Category:Laosball Category:Bruneiball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Tringapore Category:Indiaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Sri Lankaball Category:Nepalrawr Category:Maldivesball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bangladeshball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Israelcube Category:Bahrainball Category:Qatarball Category:Lebanonball Category:Iraqball Category:Iranball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Jordanball Category:UAEball Category:Yemenball Category:Omanball Category:South Africaball Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Libyaball Category:Liberiaball Category:Moroccoball Category:Algeriaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Somaliaball Category:Djiboutiball Category:Comorosball Category:Eritreaball Category:Maliball Category:Chadball Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Kenyaball Category:Ugandaball Category:Uruguayball Category:Zimbabweball Category:Madagascarball Category:Mauritiusball Category:Ghanaball Category:Malawiball Category:Mozambiqueball Category:Cape Verdeball Category:Eswatiniball Category:Lesothoball Category:CARball Category:DR Congoball Category:Congoball Category:Botswanaball Category:Namibiaball Category:Zambiaball Category:Angolaball Category:Burundiball Category:Rwandaball Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:São Tomé and Príncipeball Category:Guineaball Category:Guinea-Bissauball Category:Togoball Category:Tanzaniaball Category:Ivory Coastball Category:Sudanball Category:South Sudanball Category:Cameroonball Category:Senegalball Category:Gabonball Category:Gambiaball Category:Seychellesball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Nigerball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Burkina Fasoball Category:Sierra Leoneball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Fijiball Category:Tongaball Category:Samoaball Category:Solomon Islandsball Category:Vanuatuball Category:Nauruball Category:Palauball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Kiribatiball Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Tuvaluball Category:Philippinesball